Jack and Kim OneShots
by we're all beautiful
Summary: a bunch of One shots Mature for language.
1. Summer of Time

**The Summer of Time**

* * *

"I hate you Jack Brewer! I Hate you!" I cried. I hated it when we would fight. I hated it when any of us fight, but when me and Jack fought, it would get seriously bad, seriously quick. We have been fighting almost since we've been here. But our fights haven't been as bad as this one was getting, I could feel it in my body.

* * *

So. I'll bring you up to speed. It's summer and me and they guys, along with Grace, Julie, Maria and Jerry's cousin, Ambrey are all staying at Jerry's family's summer home in California. We had been here for a few weeks. Now I'll get you all caught up in the relationship area. So.. here's the list of the couples :)

Maria and Eddie  
Julie and Milton (Duh)  
Grace and Jerry  
Me(Kim) and Jack  
Ambrey and some guy in Seaford(who couldn't come for some weird reason)

So there ya have it:) no lemme get back to the story..

* * *

"Kim! What is your problem! Are you on your period or something!" Jack yelled.  
"Shut the hell up Jack!"  
"What the fuck did I do!?" Jack yelled at me, again. I felt tears form in my eyes.  
"Just! Nevermind! Fuck you!" I said going off to the bedroom me and Grace shared, but before I could take 3 steps forward Jack grabbed my arm and turned me around. It hurt. "Jack! Stop it! Your hurting me!" I cried.  
"Kim I-"  
"Fuck you! I hate you Jack!" I cried/yelled.  
"Kim! Don't you fucking walk away! We need to talk!" Jack yelled, not seeming to happy to talk.  
"No! I never want to talk to you! You said enough already."  
"Whatever! Fuck you skank!" Jack said, hurting me. I wasn't going to start crying, because the guys just sat around watching us yell back and forth. When Jack called me a skank their mouths dropped. I went to go and lunge at him when Jerry grabbed my waist and pulled me back.  
"Kim, Just go to bed." He said.  
"Fine! Fuck you Jack Brewer, Fuck you!" I said. When I spotted a glass on the counter, witch was on the way to my room, I picked it up and threw it, right at Jack, but he totally ducked making it miss him by a bunch.  
"Are you fucking crazy!" Jack yelled at me. I just turned around and walked back to my room and slammed the door, almost making it come off the wall frame.  
"Uhh Kim, try not to break my house!" Jerry yelled at me.  
"Fuck you Jerry!" I yelled with cracks in my voice. I heard Julie and Grace say 'We'll go talk to her' I could hear them getting closer to the door. When they opened it we just looked at eachother, then I broke. I bawled and bawled. I had ever cried this much. I could barley breath. I could feel the guys trying to sneak a peak. I could feel everyones eyes but Jack's. He was probably looking out a stupid window or something. The girls where patting my back. I got up, still bawling my eyes out and went to the door, as soon as I did, they all pretended like they had been just sitting down doing jack-all.  
"What!? Huh? You guys wanna see Kim Crawford cry!? huh? well, here I am! Take a good fuckin' look!" I bawled. Jack quickly turned his head towards me, he looked sad, had he really done this to me. "Yeah Jack! You did this to me! I hope it makes you feel better!" I yelled before slamming the door.I flew myself back at the bed and cried. I had finally cried myself to sleep. When I woke up, Julie and Grace were gone, and the room was dark. I laid back down and sighed. There was a knock on my door, I curled up with my pillow.  
"Go away!" I yelled.  
"Kim, it's Jack."  
"Oh, GO AWAY!" I yelled again, knowing he would come in anyway. When he walked in I hid myself under my blanket. I felt him sit at my feet.  
"Kim?" He said softly. I played with the necklace he had given me for my 15th birthday, even when we had fights I'd never take it off, but this time, I unhooked it from my neck and played with it in my hands for a little bit. "Kim, I'm sorry." He said patting my legs. I came out from the covers and passed him the necklace.  
"Here, take it. I don't want it anymore." I said letting a tears fall down my face.  
"No, keep it. I don't want it."  
"Jack, I'm done trying to make this work, Just please take the damn necklace." I cried, grabbing his and and putting it in his palm.  
"Kim, please. You know I love you."  
"Jack! I keep getting hurt, I'm tired of forgiving you." I said getting up and taking my suitcase and setting it on the bed.  
"Where are you going..?"  
"Home." I said packing my things in it. When I was done I zipped it up and stood it up on the ground.  
"Kim. You can't go home..."  
"Too bad I am.. I can't look at anyone right now.. It's for the best." I said leaving the room and out the front door. I called a taxi and headed to the air port.  
"Hi, could I transfer this ticket to departure for today."  
"Yup! Just one second please." The women said typing somethings up and passing me the new ticket. I went to the plane and sat down in my window seat. I put in my headphones.

* * *

hours later

* * *

When I got off the plane, I got another taxi and went home. My mom answered the door.  
"Kim? I wasn't expecting you for another month!" She said hugging me.  
"Me and Jack broke up.." I cried. She hugged me tighter and made me safe.  
"Oh, Honey. I'm sorry. shh. it's going to be ok. Go upstairs, you can go to sleep." My mom patted my back and took you upstairs and crawled in the bed I had been missing for weeks.

* * *

a week later

* * *

I was still feeling down about the break up, Jack was my bestfriend, and the love of my life. I mean I guess we didn't have the best relationship, I mean, our fights were just so bad, when we did, we let all the bad feelings towards everybody in our lives out on eachother during our fights. When I woke up from my deep sleep I slumped downstairs and curled up on the couch and wrapped up my body in my blanket. I layed down, with my head resting on the sofa pillow, I turned on the TV and went to netflix through the playstation and put on the notebook. I felt if I was sad, I should watch something that matched my mood. When my mom got home around noon she noticed I had finally left my bedroom.  
"I'm glad to see you are separating yourself from your bed." My mom smiled.  
"Just because I'm up doesn't mean I'm happy about it." I huffed.  
"Kimmy.." My mom sighed. "So, whatcha watching." My mom said trying to change the mood in the room, not doing a very good job with it.  
"The notebook." I said with tears rising to the lids of my eyes.  
"Kim, honey. I know you're hurting but, you should really move on." My mom said sitting down on the couch with me.  
"But, I don't want to mom! I can't!"I cried.  
"Sweety. If Jack loves you, he'll call. Has he called you baby?" She asked me.  
"About a million times.." I sobbed.  
"Have you answered any of them?"  
"Not exactly mom.."  
"Kim! Honey, listen. If you want to stay here complaining about your love life, you can at least answer his phone calls" My mom said getting off the couch and walking away from the room. I sighed and returned to my movie. I watched it for another 2 minutes and went back up to my room. I turned off the lights and went to my bed. I woke up to the blinding light of my hallway.  
"Kim. Get up."  
"mmm.. who is it."  
"us"  
"Who the hell is 'us'?" I asked digging my head into the pillow I was hugging and pulled the blanket more over my head.  
"Kimberley Matilda Sydney Crawford!" I could tell by the voice, it was Grace, and I could tell by the laughing Jerry,Eddie and Jack were with her.  
"HAHAHA, Yo' your middle names are Matilda n' Sydney." Jerry laughed. I sprung out of my bed, pointing a finger at them.  
"Yeah, and if you tell _anyone_ I'll kick you where the sun don't shine, then cut off all your toes! Understand!" I yelled. They all shook their heads in agreement.  
"Good." I said turning back around and getting back in my bed, the whole time I had avoided contact with Jack. "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'm going into post-breakup hibernation."  
"Kim! Get out of that bed, now!" Grace yelled.  
"But I don't want too!"  
"Kim, you're being as stubborn as a mule." Jack said. Just hearing his voice made my mind rush. My stomach went through tons of butterfly's. I decided not to say anything. "Oh, c'mon Kim. You answered everyone else." I stayed silent again, going deeper into my blankets. As I waited for someone else to say something I heard whispering, then people walk out and the door shut. I finally came out from under my blankets, breathing heavy and taking in all the new oxygen I could, until I realised that not everybody left.  
"Kim. You can't hide from me forever you know."  
"Yes I can." I said hiding my face from him.  
"You're not doing a good job of it right now." He laughed.  
"So.."  
"Kim, Please. Talk to me."  
"I just did, oh! and there I am talking to you again! what do ya know?" I said using my sassy tone.  
"Kim... you know what I mean.." He sighed.  
"Jack, you hurt me. physically and emotionally."  
"and I'm sorry for that, very,very sorry."  
"Jack. I love you, So much. Almost like its insane to be.. or, unreal. But, I don't know what I should do anymore. We fight all the time ever since we got to California." I started to cry. "and sometimes I just think that, its not worth all the fighting.." I cried.  
"Come here Kim." He said pulling me in to a tight hug. "Kim. I love you, more than anything in the world."  
"Anything?"  
"Ok, maybe not my mom.." he joked.  
"Hey!" I laughed, lightly pushing him.  
"Seriously though Kim. I love you."  
"I love you too." I said kissing his soft lips. I pulled away.  
"So, does this mean we're ok?" Jack asked me, smiling.  
"It definitly does." I smiled Kissing him again.


	2. The dojo sleepover

The dojo sleepover

* * *

**Kim**

Me and Samantha walked into the dojo, late. When we walked in Jack and the guys stared at me with those eyes that said, 'We know what you did last summer' even though they did, because I spend basically my whole time with them, except for when I went to Ottawa with my parents and Robyn. Anyway. When we walked in Rudy looked really mad.  
"Kim, you're late.. Again" He said sternly.  
"I know! And I'm so sorry! But Sam had bit of a _girl_ problem." I explained.  
"Jesus Kim! Why don't you just tell all of Seaford with blowhorn!" Sam yelled, embarrassed.  
"Ok. Too much information Kim, Just don't let this happen again, or you're getting kicked out."  
"Rudy!" I yelled, following him into his office.  
"Kim, you've been late almost every class of 2 weeks!" Rudy yelled.  
"I said I was sorry! I can't help it if..." I sighed. "Nevermind."  
"Kim. You can tell me anything.."  
"I know, it's just this, I'd rather keep private." I said yanking open the door to the office and walked out into the dojo.  
"Sam, Come to the change room with me?" I asked.  
"Sure" She smiled and followed me in. I could hear Jack say, 'Girls' under his breath. I decided to not say anything about hearing it. When I came out of the changeroom the guys stared at me again..  
"What?"  
"We're just trying to figure out what type of pajamas you wear." Jerry said stupidly.  
"Why?"  
"So we're not surprised for tonight." Jerry said again.  
"What's tonight?" I asked.  
"The dojo sleepover? Remember? Bring a friend night?" Jack explained  
"Shit! That's tonight?" They all nodded. I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand.  
"Then I gotta go pack!"  
"Kim.. it's one night."  
"Exactly! You guys don't understand!" I ran out of the dojo with Sam. The guys never understood how much a girl needs for a sleepover, especially when you're not guaranteed a bed to sleep on. When I got home I pulled out my biggest suit case and started throwing around my clothes. I had to have the cutest pajamas and I had to pick out what I was going to wear the next day, which would take a good 30 minutes. I started to wonder if I should just pack what I want to wear.. but then I decided that I was going to just throw everything I owned in the suit case, even if it ment getting more than just one. I had gotten all my clothes into 2 suit cases, just my luck. Then I took another one for blankets and my makeup. Then my straightener and hair brush in my side shoulder bag. By the time everything I needed was packed it was time to go to the dojo.  
"Mom? Can you drive me and Sam to the dojo, it's the sleepover."  
"I guess so, Kim. I'm not so comfortable with you girls spending the night with teenage boys."  
"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. Can we take the truck? I still need my mattress?"  
"Kimberley, It's one night!"  
"Mom.. It doesn't matter, one night or not. Jack's going to be there."  
"Just.. Go to the truck.." My mom sighed and grabbed the keys off the counter, helping me load my stuff into the back, and telling my dad where she was going. When we got to Sam's house my mother sighed and then took Sam's 3 suit cases and mattress and put it in the back too. The truck made us look like we were planning on sleeping in the forest for days. When we got to the dojo, the guys were already there. We dragged our suit cases in on top of our mattresses. The guys just stared at us for minutes.  
"Woah, Kim. Do you got enough stuff?" Jack joked.  
"Not exactly. I mean, I decided to leave _all_ my stuffed animals at my house. I mean I still brought some though" I said, smiling. I had brought 4 little bears and 3 big stuffed dogs. When I had my bed all set up, I had my pillows and my stuffed animals all set out and I layed my suit cases by the bed. Then as soon as I had all of my stuff looking perfect when the guys came out with guns full of whip cream.  
"Guys! Stop it!" I yelled, as they started to spray me with it. They stopped, but I was still flaming mad.  
"Sweet!" Jerry laughed putting his hand up for high fives. When the guys spotted my face, they went silent and scared.  
"Now, I'll if you need me, I'll be in the change room shower, and if this happens again, I'll cut you." I said digging through my suit case for clean clothes. When I picked out what I wanted to wear I went in to the shower. I didn't realise until I got out, that I had been singing. When I got out and was dressed I walked out. The guys were sitting around in a circle.  
"Kim, you know that you sing _really_ loud" Jack said, smiling and laughing  
"I'm so sorry! My dad says that I do it all the time and don't even notice it. Same with sleep talking."  
"You sleep talk?" Eddie smiled.  
"umm.. yeah. I do." I said, embarrassed.  
"So, Kim, Sam. Wanna play truth or dare?"  
"Sure!" Sam said, smiling sitting down by Jerry.  
"Not really my scene" I said opening a magazine.  
"C'mon Kim. Please!" Jack begged.  
"No thanks." I said, they ignored me and moved on with the game.  
"So, who goes first?" Sam asked. She had a big smile on her face. Sam liked playing truth or dare, it was her game. I mean I had to admit, she was pretty awesome at it, and I could tell that she wanted somebody to dare her to kiss Jerry. I smirked as she looked back at me with her goofy smile.  
"I will." Jack spoke up. Sam clapped her hands, setting them on the ground.  
"So, who are you going to truth or dare?" Eddie asked him.  
"umm, Jerry.. Truth or Dare?" Jack asked.  
"Truth." He replied smiling. Everyone booed, hoping that he would've said Dare.  
"Do you have a crush?"  
"Yep!" Jerry said, with the biggest smile on his face. Everyone knew Jerry had a crush on a girl, but nobody, except maybe Jack knew who it was. It was now Jerry's turn and he turned toward Sam. She hid the fact that she was blushing really well.  
"Sam, Truth or Dare."  
"Dare." Sam said smiling really big and proud.  
"I dare you to... get in the shower."  
"Is that all you can think of?" Sam laughed.  
"Wait.. in your pajamas." Jerry finished.  
"Fine."  
"Then you have to come out to show us you actually did it." Milton added. I looked up from my magazine and caught Jack staring. I smiled at him then looked back down. Something written in the magazine caught my eye. It was an ad to win a bunch of money toward Hollister, but that wasn't what I was looking at, there was something under neath it. Rudy's picture was there. It had a small print and it had said, that the bobby wassabi dojo was looking for 2 new black belts.I stared at it, analyzing it like crazy. We're me and Jack getting replaced?  
"Kim. What's up?" Jack said sitting down next to me. I didn't want to worry him so I closed the magazine as fast as I could to hide it. Jack loved it here, I don't know what he'd do if he realised we could be getting replaced.  
"Nothing, Nothing at all." I lied, I was a terrible liar.  
"Kim.. C'mon. Give me the magazine. I saw the page number."  
"No, Jack." I said looking at her seriously. He started to try to grab it from me. I kept moving away from him, laughing.  
"Jack! I'm serious! Stop it! You don't wanna see it!" I laughed, trying to be more serious. He finally pinned me down and grabbed it from me. Once he got off of me, he opened the magazine and saw the ad with Rudy.  
"What the-"  
"Jack, you need to calm down.. I mean we don't know anything yet."  
"Kim. We're getting replaced."  
"You don't know that. He might just want more guaranteed wins." I said calmly. Just, don't say anything yet."  
"Kim-"  
"Jack, Nothing!" I looked into his eye, seriously.  
"Fine."  
"Now, go back and play your game" He sighed and went back into the circle. After a few minutes I heard someone say my name.  
"Kim? Truth or Dare?" Jack asked me.  
"I said I wasn't playing this silly game."  
"Truth? Ok. Why don't you like truth or dare."  
"I won't bore you with the stupid story. I just don't like too, That's all ok?"  
"Please. Tell us!" Begged Eddie.  
"I just, had a bad experience playing when I was a kid. mmk?" I said going back to my reading.  
"Pleeaaasssee" Begged Jerry.  
"Guys, no." I said.  
"But, Kim we tell you everything."  
"Fine. But you can't tell anyone!" I said sliding into the circle.  
"When I was 7 me and 2 of my best friends, Kylie and Alex were playing truth or dare, and when it came to be Alex's turn to ask me, I picked dare. He dared me to kinda strip for them.. I mean it wasn't that big of a deal for us when we were 7, but when I play truth or dare, I get the flash back and its super embarrassing." I explained, avoiding their eyes, they then all burst into laughter. They made me burst into a laugh to.  
"It's not funny!" I smiled.  
"You're right, its hilarious!" Milton started to laugh so hard, he was crying.  
"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." I said walking back to my bed and crawling under the covers. A few hours later I could tell they had turned off the lights and gone to sleep. Jack's bed was placed next to mine, I had wondered why he decided not to put his bed by Jerry or Milton or anyone, but he chose me.

Hour later

* * *

3RD PERSON POV

* * *

Jack slept happily and quietly next to Kim. As midnight hit Kim was in a deep sleep. Triggering her sleep talking. Jack had waken up to take a drink from his water bottle. When he walked back to his bed he indistinctly heard Kim muttering something below her breath. He was having trouble making out what she was saying but he laughed to himself anyway. He layed back into the blankets he had and closed his eyes tight.  
".. Daddy, don't! No, Don't go. Please!" Kim murmured then her dream shifted and she was on to talking about something else, more like.. Someone else. Him to be exact.  
"Jack... Love.. me..." She said rolling to her side. Having her back face him.  
"I love you.. and you .." She cut herself off.  
"You deserve to be mine.." She just made out of her mouth then fell back to sleep. Jack gave himself a shocked face and a sly smile. His heart had beaten 100 times a second, and felt as if it was beating in his throat and making its way up and out of his mouth.

* * *

The next morning (Kim's POV)

* * *

When I opened my heavy eyes to the sound of Rudy waking us up with his military-styled horn. At first I took my pillow and put it over my head.  
"Kim! Wake the fuck up!" Sam yelled at me, throwing her pillow at me. I moved mine away and sat up. My vision went and came back, making me feel a bit dizzy. I had a pounding headache and so I reached into my bag and pulled out a bottle of Liquid Gels. I popped one into my mouth and went to the water fountain, swallowing it hard down my thoat. I turned right in to Jack.  
"Shit." I put my hand to my chest, showing that he had scared me. "You scared me." I explained so he knew I wasn't having a heart attack.  
"Did I ?" Jack smirked.  
"Yeah.." I went off with my voice, I was about to walk back to my bed when Jack stopped me.  
"Can I help you?" I turned to look at him and laughed.  
"Kim. You were talking in your sleep-" I cut him off.  
".. OMG! Did I keep you up? 'Cause I do that ALL the time to Sam when she sleeps ov-" I was cut off by a soft kiss from him. My heart was beating so fast. I was very happy. When he pulled away he smirked and I did my signature lip bite.  
"I think I'll talk in my sleep more often"


	3. Lost Locket

**Lost Locket**

"No, give it to me!" She laughed jumping in the air for her cell phone which her older brother, Hayden had. When she finally had caught on to his arm, she dangled like she was on a cliff. Hayden was much taller than her, making this very hard to get the courage to jump to the ground.  
"Jack? Help me?" Kim pleaded with a puppy dog face.  
"Sorry, not gonna get in between some family feud." He glumly smiled and continued to punch a dummy. But she could tell that he was watching them from the corner of his eyes. As she dangled from Hayden's arm and he stood there laughing, moving his arm drastically up and down, making Kim's stomach turn in circles.  
"Hayden, Seriously! Stop. You know I hate heights. Just put me down and give me my phone." She begged. As he laughed to himself one last time he set her down and passed her the phone.  
"Kim-1 Hayden... oh wait.. nothing!" She gloated and smiled big. Kim showed him her phone and skipped off to the changeroom. As Kim left the room Jack smiled at Hayden and kept quiet.  
"So, Jack. You and my sister-" Jack cut him off to set everything straight.  
"Are just friends. Don't worry, no need to give me the 'hurt her and I'll hurt you' speech" Jack assured him. He glumly smiled to him and continued doing what he was doing.  
"Good. Because she really likes you Jack, and she needs someone like you in her life. She might not have told you about her past. So I'll keep it simple. She can trust you. Keep it that way." He finished saying and headed off to his hockey practice. Before he left he stopped and yelled to Kim telling her he was leaving. She opened the door, just peeping her head out, hiding her body behind the brick wall.  
"See ya." She smiled big, showing her teeth. Her tone in her voice said she didn't care but she still liked that she had been told. She closed the door, and Hayden spun his keys on his middle finger. He whistled as he left. When he left Jack smirked to himself and went back to punching the dummy. As Kim skipped back out in her pink tank top and blue training shorts, along with her cute pig tails that were firmly tied at the back of her head with 2 neon pink elastic's. As she acted like the total girly girl who was deep down in heart, Jack admired her, the way she wasn't afraid to be herself and that no matter how old she was she could really rock pig tails.  
"So Kim, you and your brother are really close?" Jack said, trying to make small talk with her.  
"Yeah, but you knew that." She smiled, and gave out a slight laugh while opening her locker. In it hung a picture of Kim and Hayden. Along with a news strip of when her dad came back from the war, he died 3 years later. She was 5 and her and her father were hugging, clinging to each other like they were never going to see each other again. Hayden was hugging his father, along with a bit of Kim's legs. She dug into the depths of her locker searching for something.  
"Jack? Have you seen my locket. I can't find it anywhere."  
"No, Sorry. Haven't seen it." Jack shook his head, Kim groaned to herself. She searched and searched everywhere for a simple locket, Jack thought abouslutley nothing of. But to Kim, it meant everything to her, nobody but her brother really understood why she was always wearing it and never took it off. As Kim searched for the locket nobody knew anything about, she was getting more and more frustrated. It then got to the point where she was throwing things out of her locker. When she threw her water bottle out of her locker, Jerry and Eddie walked in, hitting Jerry in the head with the bottle.  
"OMG! I'm so sorry Jerry! I-It's just I have no fricking clue where my locket is and... I'm sorry." She sighed.  
"Don't worry Kim. He has no brain cells to lose anyway." Jack joked. Kim slightly laughed.  
"Yeah, Kay. So who wants to help me find it?" Kim begged.  
"Where do you think it is?" Jerry asked.  
"I don't know, I took it off when I took a shower here, yesterday, and now I don't know where it could be." Kim explained. Jerry started looking lost. "Jerry? Jerry?JERRY!"  
"Sorry, you said you got in the shower, so I was thinking of you in the shower." Jerry bluntly explained.  
"Gross, gross." Kim said whispering to herself, walking away, with her hand facing Jerry. When she left all the guys faced Jerry. With the 'Really Jerry' look.  
"What!? You can't say that you weren't thinking about it too!" He looked at Jack. He shrugged as Kim walked back out of the bathroom. She had a worried face on. She sighed and started to show that she was probably going to cry.  
"I can't believe that I can't find it."  
"Why is it so important?" Jerry asked her.  
"It doesn't matter.. All that matters is that it's missing." She didn't want to tell them why it made her feel safe and why she always _had_ to have it on, or even why she was so upset about its missing presence. All they needed to know is that it was important to her and that she _needed _it. Kim went searching in her locker again. She was digging into the corners and even through her bag all over again. When she couldn't find it she looked in to the mirror that stuck to the door of her locker by a magnet. She blinked and let a tear fall, she quickly wiped it away and faced the boys again, closing the locker.  
"I think that I'm gonna go home and check there. See ya later." She was about to leave the dojo as one Jack Brewer stopped her and sat her down on the bench.  
"Kim.. Tell us why this necklace is so important to you." He looked around the room for agreement from the other boys. They all shook their heads and smiled to her.  
"No. It's too personal and upsetting to me." She explained avoiding contact with any of them. Jack walked up to her slowly and placed a hand on her arm, lighting leading her to the bench.  
"Kim.. you can tell us. We're your friends." Jack gave a slight reassuring smile. She sighed as she gave in to his smile that she loved so much.  
"Fine. I'll tell you, but if I do you have to promise that you won't tell anybody!" She demanded. They all shook their heads in agreement and sat by Kim's feet, like little kids during story time, Except Jack. He happily placed himself by Kim. Almost close enough that if he moved the slightest bit he would brush along her arm.

"OK. So it all started when my dad was on a mission and he found out that my mom was pregnant. With me. She told him over video chat and he was so happy. He had only been gone for a few weeks and before he left they decided to try one more time, before he got dispatched home. Anyway. Months went by and my mom found out I was going to be a girl.. And again my dad was so excited. Sure he liked having a son, but he wanted a little girl to put in ballet and shit like that. So when I was born my dad was home, but 2 weeks later he found out he would be dispatched in another month. When he was I wasn't more than a month and a half, and again he came home. I was 6 when he left again. But when he came home he had a locket. For me. I wore it everyday. Even sometimes to bed, even though my mom told me not too, I would forget. Anyway. So when I was 12 my dad left again.. but this time.." She stopped herself, due to the fact that she was tearing up. "He didn't come home, and after his funeral we found out my mom had cheated on him. A year later she got married to the guy she cheated with and had Molly. But the reason why its so important to me is because before my dad left on that mission he told me to never give up on my dreams and that no matter what happens to him, he'll always be with me as long as I have that locket." She let a tear slip down her face. Jack noticed and asked the guys to give him a second. They left the dojo and Jack got closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her and she turned into the hug he was offering. She cried into his shirt and he just stayed there. Jack then lifted uo her head, wiping away her tears and looked deeply into her eyes.  
"Kim, I know it's not the best time to do this, but, I love you." She sniffed and looked into his brown eyes just like he did to hers.  
"I love you too." She kissed him. When they pulled away she smiled and bit her lip as Jack smirked.  
"Now lets go get that locket." He said getting up and offering her his hand.


	4. Amber Mason Part One

**Amber Mason**

* * *

Jerry and Kim walked into the dojo a late, crispy winter Saturday. They came in laughing and talking about the baby pictures they had sent in for the grade 9 year book. They had been laughing so hard, Kim had to go against the the wall, slide down and catch her breath. She was laughing so hard, that her eyes had been closed and she was holding her stomach. Jerry had stopped laughing, and Kim looked up at him, looking at his puzzled face.  
"Why'd you-?" She got up and stared at what he was looking at. Amber Mason. She was fiddling a stick in her hands.  
"Do you know where Jack is? Or when he'll be here?" She said, hiding the stick in her hands.  
"Not exactly. But why do you want to see my _boyfriend_?" Kim said walking closing in on her.  
"No reason. It's not that big of a deal.." She said walking backward, away from Kim.  
"That's what I thought." Kim said walking into the change room. Away from the two. Jerry waited for the door to shut, before walking up to Amber, in a rush he grabbed her and pulled her away just in case Kim had her ear purged with the door.  
"What the hell is that?" Jerry said, referring to the stick she held in her hands.  
"A pregnancy test." She explained bluntly. Jerry's expression dropped.  
"What does it say?"  
"That i'm pregnant."  
"Do you know what Kim will do to you guys!"  
"No.."  
"Well, first she might just rip both your heads off! Then she's going to use the 10 seconds you're still alive you rip every strand of your hair out, and you know what she'll do to Jack? She's going to rip his balls off for cheating on her and being dumb enough to get pregnant!" Jerry yelled. Just as he finished his sentence Jack had walked up to the two of them. His face was sad and pale. He seemed confused and upset.  
"You're...You're pregnant?" Jack stammered. She gave a shy smile, and without a word she went sad, and ran off. Jack turned toward her, and watched her run away for a few seconds and ran after her. Once he had her, he turned her around by her hand and made Amber face him. Her eyes tearful, Filled with sorrow and red.  
"Hey, Look at me. Everything will be ok.."  
"But- Kim?" He put his hand to his forehead.  
"Shit, She's going to kill me!"  
"Yeah.. Jerry made that very clear to me."  
"We have to tell her, the longer we wait, the more mad she'll be..." Jack walked with Amber trailing behind, as he walked into the dojo Kim smiled and walked up to him, with a hop to her step she kissed him on the cheek smiling. Jack smiled slightly and asked for Kim to sit down. She looked oddly at him and did as told. She looked at him and looked confused.  
"Jack? Whats going on.."  
"...Kim, don't be mad.. Please. Just listen though."  
"Okay..."  
"Listen. Amber is pregnant.. and it's mine.." Kim's face dropped, with a gasp. Tears formed instantly then, the eyes of tears went to eyes of anger. She stood up then, took a breath and started screaming.  
"Jack Andrew Brewer! YOU CHEATED ON ME?!"  
"Kim, Just calm down. Please." Kim's anger then turned to tears again.  
"I hate you Jack!"She cried and ran out, in full-out tears. Jerry then looked at Jack, calling her name about to go after her. Jerry told him to stay and ran off to get Kim. When he found her, she was sitting in an ally and was bawling her eyes. He sighed and sat next to her. He told her it would be alright and put an arm around her. She cried on him. Jerry may not have been her best friend, or love interest, but she could count on him. Almost as much as she counted on Jack, but at this moment she counted on Jerry more than ever.  
"Jerry.. I really hate him" She cried.  
"Shh.. I know. But, look. You guys need to talk."  
"I don't want to. I won't.." She cried more.  
"Kim. Do it.. For everyone in the dojo." Jerry pointed out.  
"Promise you got my back?"  
"Totally" Jerry stood up, pulling Kim along with him. She smiled shyly and walked back to the dojo, regretting every step she got closer to the dojo, every step she got closer to Jack. She knew what would happen. She'd walk in there and look into the big brown eyes she loved and fall into the strong chest and cry, then forgive him all over again, and again. When she walked in, Jacks eyes fixed on her and relaxed. He looked at her and sighed, walking over to her.  
"Kim.." He went to hug her, but she pulled away.  
"Jerry told me we should talk." She said plainly.  
"Ok. Lets talk." He said leading her to Rudy's office. He had his hand in hers.  
"Jack. I have one question for you. Why'd ya do it?" She said not looking at him, chipping her nail polish off.  
"I-I-I don't know."  
"Then you could do me this one favour. Do you think she's prettier than me?" Kim blinked and had a salty tear drip down her cheek making her face stain. Jack gave a quick glance of sadness to her and then rubbed his neck.  
"Jesus Kim... Of course not. You are beautiful!"  
"Then there shouldn't have been a reason for you to cheat on me." Kim cried, standing up and getting ready to leave the office. Before she could even get to the door Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her into a sweet, soft kiss. Kim backed away from it.  
"I can't have anything to do with you until you two figure shit out. I'm sorry, but _this _can't work.. At least not now." She said before walking out of the office without him stopping her. She stormed out of the dojo and nobody seemed it would be worth going after her, because it wouldn't end very good for whoever did.

* * *

2 years later (Kim's POV)

* * *

I looked out the window of my car as I parked into the student parking area of the Seaford High lot. As I got out of my baby blue convertible, looking around the fresh new faces. I was a senior this year and I was going to let my world rock. I was wearing a pair of black boots with a skinny heel, along with my favourite new top, that had a floral print and it was all white with 2 finger sized, lacy straps. I was also wearing a pair of dark wash shorts from Hollister. I smiled at the sun and prayed that I would soon find my friends. As my boots clicked on the pavement all the lower classmen stopped to stare at me. I noticed this and in an odd way I didn't care this year. I turned around at the boys who were looking at me.  
"Hey, boys. Take a picture.. It'll last longer." I winked, putting on my brand new pair of pink sunglasses and put my car keys in my black purse. As I walked into the school I glanced around until I found my friends. Grace, Julie, Jerry, Milton and Eddie. Jack was no longer apart of our little group anymore because he decided to keep the baby with Amber. They had a pretty baby girl. When I walked up to my friends, Jerry was the first to say something about my new look.  
"Wow Kim, you look HOTT!" He didn't sugarcoat. I rolled my eyes and sighed.  
"Just shut up Jerry." I scoffed taking my sunglasses off and resting them on my head. Grace then smiled at my reply.  
"Well, he isn't wrong though Kim. You have changed you looks. Do you have any plan on getting a certain boys attention, a certain boy by the name of Jack." Grace winked at me. I rolled my eyes again.  
"No, I'm totally over him" I lied. I looked around the circle of friends and their disbelieving smiles.  
"MMHHMMM." They said in unison. I sighed and put my hand on my hip, resting it there as my other hand took out my phone and turned on the music.  
"I gotta go, I'll see ya when the bell goes to get our classes." I smiled. Putting the head phones in both ears and walking away from the group. As I turned the corner, with no intentions of knowing where the hell I was going I bumped into somebody. More like **the** somebody.  
"Oh, Sorry." I said taking my headphones out and looking into the brown eyes of the mysterious person I collided bodies with.  
"..Kim? Is that really you?" Jack asked trying to get a better look at me.  
"Yupp." I said popping the 'P' While chewing the gum I had recently put in my mouth.  
"Woah. You've umm, Changed."  
"No shit schlock. Of course I've changed. Its senior year.. I wanted to be known as someone else. Not the old Kim.. But the new Kim." I smiled gladly at myself, showing off my whitened teeth.  
"Well, I like it."  
"Don't let Amber catch you saying that.. She'll put you on diaper duty." I laughed and Jack later joined in.  
"Look, can we talk about that?" Jack asked me, getting serious.  
"Well.. I guess.. I mean it's been two years."  
"Great! After school?" He smiled  
"After school." I smiled back walking away.

* * *

TOO BE CONTINUED.. HEEHEE..

you like? then leave a review. :)


	5. Amber Mason Part Two

**Amber Mason Part Two.**

* * *

Kim

That school day seemed to fly by so quickly. Me and Grace have almost all classes together and Mlton and Julie do too because they all have AP classes. Jerry, Eddie and Jack have 4 classes together and the rest Eddie and Jerry are together. Jack is only in 1 of my classes. Which I guess is a good thing. And that class is Art and I have that with Grace,Eddie,Milton,Jerry and Julie. So, everyone. Making me less likely to talk to him if things go bad this afternoon. I decided not to tell anybody about it because I know they wouldn't aprove of it, and then they would just get mad at me. When the after school bell rang I smiled to myself and walked to my newly assigned locker. I dialed the lock and got it wrong at first but then got it right when I tried it again. When I opened my locker up and reached in for my purse, which contained my sunglasses and car keys. I then closed the locker door and locked it back up. Before I could walk back outside Jerry and the others had caught up with me.  
"Hey Kim!" They said surrounding me with smiles.  
"Hey guys!" I smiled through a lie I was sure I would have to tell.  
"So, are we still going to the water park?" Jerry asked, in hopes to see girls.  
"I..uh, actually have other plans." I said, trying to avoid telling them exactly what the plans were.  
"Oh..Well I guess we'll go without ya.. See ya" Julie smiled at me and turned around with the rest of the group. I sighed greatly to myself, knowing that this would be much easier to do knowing that I didn't lie to the friends that were there for me through everything, to see the guy that _ruined_ everything. I rolled my eyes at myself, then decided to let it go a bit. I walked out of the school, with the click of my heels. Jack met me outside and followed me to my car. When I unlocked my car it made its regular beeping noise and I slid in to the front. Jack stood in awe.  
"What you never saw a convertable before?" I laughed.  
"No, I have. I just didn't know you had one.." He said sliding in next to me.  
"Well, I helped my parents with most of the down payment and I pay half of the monthly insurrance." I explained turning my keys and putting on the CD I had in. The first song that started playing was Thrift Shop. I turned it up and drove out of the lot. When we finally got to my house, it was another surprise to Jack. As I walked in with more clicking from my heels Jack gazed around. I laughed to myself. Then in came running my 2 and a half year old sister.  
"Kimmy! Kimmy! Kimmy!" She called, running into my arms. I grunted and picked her up. I turned to Jack and telling him I'd be right back. I walked into the den and found her nanny watching TV. I smiled at her.  
"Hey, You can go now Lilly. I've got it from here." I smiled at her and she stood up.  
"Alright, I'll be back tomorrow then?" Lilly did her usual smile and left the room.  
"See ya then." I said walking back to Jack with my little sister in my arms. When I walked back to the door I found Jack standing awkwardly in the doorway.  
"Oh, This is my little sister, Jennie." I smiled setting her down. "You look a bit shocked." I laughed.  
"No, Its just I never knew you moved.. here."  
"Yeah well, my dad got a job in oil mines, made a lot of money. We moved, and mum had Jennie." I simply explained. "So, what about you?" I asked him.  
"There isn't much to tell. Really. I mean, I've been tied down to Amber since the baby, My parents kicked me out. Like I said not much to tell." He explained to me. I sighed then guestured to him to follow me. I went up 2 flights of stairs to my bedroom, which was pained a lavendar and had posters with Taylor Laughtner, Chase Crawford, Cory Monteith and Tumblr boys. I looked a bit embarressed but then the feeling then faded. I slumped myself on my bed and Jack sat on the couch that was to the side.  
"So.. You wanted to talk. Start ya talking" I clapped my hands together and bounced on my matress. I gave a sly smile and walked in the bathroom that conected to my room and grabbed a hair brush and started brushing my hair as I walked back to Jack.  
"I just wanted to let you know how sorry I-" I stopped him.  
"How sorry you are? Jack I get it. But you have a damn baby. I'm not ever going to be able to compete with _any_ of that. EVER" I cried out. I tried to distract my self. "What did you end up naming that devils spawn anyway." Jack laughed at this.  
"Amber named her, Sarah. I had no input." He sighed. "Kim, you wanna know what my parents said to my when I told them Amber was pregnant?"  
"No, not really."  
"They asked me why I didn't stay with you. They told me that _you_ changed the person I would've been."  
"Guess I didn't do a good job, huh?" I sighed, but gave a slight smile no doubt with the way I had been feeling about talking about this sensitive subject.  
"Kim.. Look. I really am sorry for everything. I love you."  
"No, Jack you **_loved_** me, If you did we might still be in love but I guess we'll never know." I said tearing up. I stood off my bed and started to head for my bedroom door. I sniffled. "I think it's time for you to go now." I sniffed again holding back my tears a little longer. Jack looked at me with pleading eyes then gave in.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then." He said softly and headed down the many stairs he had infront of him. I shook my head, due to the fact that my voice had been paralized with the lump in my throat, from holding back the tears. I stood at the top of the stairs and waited for him to get to the landing and leave. When I hear the front door close I go back to my room and I quietly close the door behind me. While Jennie was in her room playing I slide up against my door and cry. As I make my way to the floor I hurdle into my knees and cover my face with my hands.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY(Orianna)

* * *

Kim strutted in the school with her heels and sunglasses on just as she did the day before. But this morning she had on a pair of American Eagle jeans, again they were dark-wash. Her shirt was a simple cloud white and she had a floral bandeau. Along with her brown leather jacket from Garage. She was chewing her new favorite kind of hubba-bubba and had hoop earrings As she clicked her way to the group, she removed her sunglasses, revealing her BLACK EYE!? What the hell?  
"Uh. Kim. You alright."  
"Oh, This? Hahaha. I opened the car door into my face last night." She giggled. Something inside me didn't want to believe her but blonder things have happened to her.  
"BRAVO KIM!" Eddie clapped sarcastically. She did a little playful bow and thanked Eddie, while giving a giggle as she put her sunglasses back on her face, covering the evidence of her being such a blonde.

* * *

(Kim)

* * *

When I woke up that morning it seemed like a normal day. I got dressed, did my hair my makeup. Took 10 minutes to find socks and ate breakfast followed by losing my keys and then going to my car. When I opened the door I didn't notice I still had the window up and smashed it into my eye. When it happened I instantly covered my eye with my hand. Wincing in pain, I climbed back into the car and pulled down the mirror. I looked at my eye and it was already bruising. I sighed and slid on my pink sunglasses. I drove off to school and met my friends. I explained what happened and they all laughed at me. I couldn't help but laugh myself. When I checked my schedule I noticed that I had Art. The class that we all ad with Jack. I sighed to myself and grabbed my binder. I went to the art room with Grace, still wearing my sunglasses. When I walked in most of the class was already there. When our art teacher saw me with the sunglasses on, he gave me a puzzled look.  
"Kim, do you mind taking off the sunglasses?" Mr. Rosa asked me.  
"Um.." I looked to Grace. "Sure." I slid them off and he turned right around. Dismissing the fact. Jack then looked at me the way Mr. Rosa did.H gave me a head nod that said to meet him in the hall. I just got up and left. Jack did a few seconds later. When he walked out I crossed my arms and sighed.  
"Yes?" I asked with a huff.  
"What the fuck happened to your eye?!"  
"My car door." I sighed about to go back to class. But he stopped me.  
"Sure it did, seriously. What happened."  
"What do you want to hear? That my dad hit me or some fucked up shit! 'Cause it didn't happen! I really did hit my head on my car window. Alright? You just want drama in your fucking life!" I cried out.  
"Kim, I was just worried about you! Jesus, sorry for caring so fucking much" He brushed past me and walked back in the class. Sure all he wanted to do is help and make sure that everything at home was fine, but I didn't want to be just another drama factor in my his life just so he doesn't feel like he's tied down to Amber the way he is.

* * *

WEEK LATER.. (Yay kickin it season 3 starts filming tomorrow as of January 8th yayay!)

* * *

Me and Jack are on our way to becoming ok with each other again and he even hangs out with the group now. I mean we are still a bit rocky, and he doesn't have a reason to walk me home anymore, and to be honest. I miss that the most. When he'd walk me home, and listen to me rant about whatever teacher or boy or even sometimes girls. He would just walk and listen. It made me feel happy. I _was_ happy. but now, that part of me is gone, and I have to move on. Hey! that sorta rymthes? haha. Focus Kim. Focus. Anyway, most of the time its silent in the group, silent and so awkward! Blah. It makes me sad. I don't like being sad, but just looking at Jack makes me sad, he reminds me of all of the happiness he would fill me with. Now he just fills me with sad memories and how he maybe never really did love me.

I woke up on a monday morning, groaning. 'urgh, school.' I thought to myself. I slumply made my way down the stairs before stopping at the second flight and laying against the railing, falling back into a light sleep. There was a ring at the door, but hell no was I getting that. I let my mom get it. She talked a bit then closed the door again. Then steps came closer to me, I was too tired to open my eyes so I just let the steps come closer and waited for them to fade. But they didn't.  
"Kim.." I voice sighed my name. I groaned and shut my eyes tighter.  
"What.." I unhappily sighed  
"You gotta get off the stairs and get ready for school." The voice said again.  
"I don't _have_ too" I blurted out, keeping my eyes shut.  
"Kim, get off the stairs."  
"No,"  
"Kim.. get off the stairs!"  
"You aren't my mother!"  
"Get off the stairs Kim!" The voice yelled.  
"NO!" I yelled back. The voice then grabbed my feet and started pulling, At this time I had opened my eyes and grabbed onto the railing, trying to stay where I was happy. The person who had been pulling me, I still didn't see. It was very annoying. All I wanted to do is sleep on the stairs until noon, but no! The mysterious voice had been forcing me down the stairs by my feet. I was definitly awake now. When I turned my head around to reveal who the voice was, I facepalmed myself, how could I not have known it was Jack.  
"JACK STOOOPP!" I whined like my little sister.  
"Kim. You need to go to school." He said dropping my feet and picking me up bridal style. I giggled to myself but groaned out loud. He then started to take me up to my room. When he pushed the door open with his foot , he threw me on the bed.  
"Kim. You've wasted 20 minutes already, and you need to go to school."  
"I don't have to.." I spat.  
"Alright, then you can go in that, lets go."  
"ARE YOU CRAZY! LOOK AT ME!" I yelled, I was grimy, I was icky feeling, the only thing I had done was brush my teeth, I couldn't stand that feeling in my mouth. So I brushed my teeth twice in one morning. My parents thought I was the crazy one.  
"You don't look that bad." He explained.  
"Yes I do! Look at me. I look like the elephant man!"** (If you don't know who he is, you can search him on google images)**  
"Kim, you look fine."  
"No I don't I'm gross!" I waved my hands in the air.  
"JESUS CHRIST! KIM, YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" He screamed at me, but not loud enough for the words to carry beyond the room.  
"Wh-what?" I studdered.  
"You're beautiful, and I came by to tell you that I left Amber, and I love you." He said sitting next to me on my bed.  
"I-I Love you too!" I studdered again, but this time tears were coming from my eyes.  
"Why are you crying?" Jack laughed.  
"I'm just so happy.." I laughed wiping away the tears. Jack was now laughing at me, I gave him a playful glare. "Oh, Just kiss me you asshole." I laughed, pulling him to me. When our lips touched it was magical. It was real, it was perfect.


	6. Authors note sorry :z

**Authors Note :) sorry!**

**Hey ya'll sorry for not updating, but I have a youtube story preveiw on youtube that I wanted to promote ! Check me out blackdaisyproductions I have some kick vid;s up there too! **

**thanks ladies and gents!**


	7. Help needed is hard to see

**Help needed is hard to see.**

* * *

(Kim)  
As I stumble into the dojo of laughter with my best friend Kayla, Jack looked at me with those big eyebrows up in curiosity. I was grasping for breath and holding my stomach. I hated my laugh, but most of my ex boyfriends said it was cute, no matter how stupid it would get, and I can tell you that the harder I laugh, the more I hate it. My boyfriend now, is named Drew. He's super hot and super nice. He is so sweet to me and all of my friends. When I stumbled onto the floor grasping for more clean air, Kayla started to dry heave then her laughing came to a compleat stop. I was still rolling on the floor and holding my stomach. When I was finally calmed down I stood back to my feet and took a deep breath along with a sigh. Kayla stared at me with a funny look and gave me a chuckle and then looked back to Jack, who still had an odd expression on his face.  
"Ya good Kim?" He laughed at me. I shook my head with a giggle and a simple smile. I took another breath to finalize that I was done laughing and smiled at Jack, one last time.  
"I am now." I giggled to myself and ushered Kayla over to my locker with me. When we walked up, I unlocked it almost right away. It always got stuck because of its age. It was very squeaky too. After a few hard tugs and it not working 2 strong arms came around me, pulled lightly on the locker door then it instantly opened. Now I know you're thinking it was Jack, but was Drew. He had everything Jack had to offer to me, except when Drew got the slightest hint I liked him, he asked me out. I've given Jack the same kind of hints since day one.. and nothing! I turn around not expecting his body to be so close to mine. I bump into him with a squeal. He lightly laughs at me and smiles.  
"Drew! You scared me!" I said jumping into him for a tight hug. I pecked his lips and turned back around There were many pictures of me and Drew. Then at the back was the picture of me and Jack, that I proudly use to have on the door of the locker, now there was no point, he wasn't going to ask me out anytime soon, even if I broke up with Drew, he still wouldn't ask me out, We were friends, and that's all he saw me as, nothing else.  
"What? So no thank you?" I turned around giving him my official lip bite.  
"Nope!" I said popping the 'P' tremendously. Kayla just stood next to us, and I felt bad because she might as well be carrying around a huge sign that says '3RD WHEEL' Jack must have been actually smart about this and then walked over.  
"So, Kim, Drew, Kayla. Are you guys coming to my house tonight?" He asked. He only invited Drew because I refused to go unless Drew went, and Jerry like Kayla, so she shortly followed.  
"My mom said I could go" I smiled closing my locker.  
"Same!" Kayla said with a 'NO WAY' face and put up her hand for a high-five. I laughed and gave her a hard high-five.  
"My dad said I couldn't go.. I have hockey early tomorrow" Drew explained. I looked over and gave him a puppy dog face. He sighed. "Sorry Kim. I can't. But, I'll get a hat trick just for you." He smiled, bopping me on the nose just as Jack use to.  
"Awee!" Squealed Kayla. I turned around to look at her. With a raise of an eyebrow she knew I wanted her to scoot. She nodded her head in agreement and turned around to head away from my locker. I got a quick glance of Jack, who had been unhappily staring at me and Drew.  
"Ok, Fine you don't have to go.. but you better text me" I poked his chest. He smiled at me then kissed my lips. Just as we started to kiss Rudy walked into the dojo. He hated to see us kiss because it reminded him that he was single and he thought it was gross.  
"Kim!" He yelled, giving me a heads up to stop. I quickly pulled away and wiped my lips.  
"Sorry Rudy!" I called as he walked into his office. He didn't say anything and just ignored me, 'okay...' I thought to myself. I looked back at Drew. "I'll see ya later Drew" I Pecked him on the cheek and watched him walk out the door. "I love you!" I called out the door. He turned around, waved at me and smiled. I frowned at how he never said ' I love you back' then my phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket. A text from Drew read ' I love you too.' I smiled huge and bit my lip. Jack glanced at me.  
"Kim, wanna spar?" He asked me. His voice was startling. I instantly jumped. Jack gave a loud laugh. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the way playfully.  
"Whatever Brewer." I smiled and giggled.

As we finished sparing I was feeling pretty sticky.. and by sticky, I meant Sweaty, which made me feel gross and I felt really uncomfortable, but I was only in front of Jack. So it didn't matter. But if it was me and Drew I would've ran out of the room if only on tiny bead of sweat hit my head. As I wiped my forehead with a towel I threw it in the dirty pile of clothes and towels. I grabbed my bag and started to leave the dojo.  
"Kim! Don't forget my place at 6."  
"How could I forget, See ya then Jack" I bit my lip , smiled and turned around to walk out. As I did so, I had Drew scare me. He popped out and hugged me, I instantly pulled away. "Drew! Don't I'm all sweaty." He laughed and got closer.  
"It's ok Kim.. I don't care." I looked in to his eyes and then leaned in as if I was going to kiss him, but I stopped.  
"Well, look at you trying to be cute. But, I'll see you when I don't smell like a sock and my hair isn't greasy with sweat." I back up and started to walk away. Drew stood there laughing to his self. I always did things like this to him, but Drew didn't care. He thought it was cute, not annoying. I just couldn't stand being hugged or kissed as I was gross feeling or smelly.  
"Oh, C'mon Kimmy. I love you, and your little sweat glands." He attempted to kiss me again.  
"Eww. That does not make me feel sexy at all" I laughed, pushing him off of me, continuing my way home. "Good-Bye Drew" I winked then blew him a kiss, turning back around, letting my bag hit the back of my knee cap. I smiled to myself.

When I got home I slowly opened the door, not wanting to wake my mum. I quietly closed it and then snuck up to my room. I plugged in my phone onto my doc and started playing my favourite song. I turned it up to 16 and then started working on my hair for tonight, after getting out of the shower of course, I wasn't going to Jacks house feeling the way I did, I would be totally grossed out by my body. When I blow dried it and got ready to straighten it. As the straightener was just about finished heating my mum storms into my bedroom. Well, more of a stumble. She was drunk again.  
"Mum, go back down to sleep"  
"Where are you going Kimmy?" She slurred.  
"I told you mummy. I'm going out to sleepover at Jack's with the group. I asked you last night... remember."  
"No, Sorry Kimmy. I don't remember, but you can't go. You need to watch Rebekah." She slurred one more time.  
"She's at daddy's. She'll be fine"  
"Kimberley. How dare you!"  
"How dare I..?" I questioned, not understanding what she was talking about.  
"You sent your sister off to that horrible man, WITHOUT telling me."  
"I'm sor-"  
"You're sorry! Don't you say that too me. You know how much I don't like her over there. Go get her! Now!" She unhappily slurred at me once again.  
"NO MUM, SHE'S FINE THERE AND I'M GOING TO JACKS." I yelled directly at her. Before I could do anything she grabbed the straightener and clipped my arm in between it, I tried to pull away but the grip between my arm and the straightener was too tight. I wailed in pain, crying. Yelling for her to let go. When her drunk mind finally came to the fact that she was hurting me, she let go, dropping it.  
"Kim-" She went out for a hug. I shoved past her, taking the elastic off my drawer, grabbing my sleepover bag and running out of the house with tears falling hard from my eyes. I looked at the burn. The skin was about to fall off. I rushed to our neighbor and then demanded they rush me to the hospital.

* * *

Later

* * *

As I wake up from the skin surgery, My arm looks almost as bad as it did before I got to the hospital. Just a bit more fixed. Jack and all them hadn't gotten wind of any of this. As they discharge me, my neighbors brought me to Jack. I told them that I fell on the hot iron and my mom was out. I didn't want anyone to know about my mom. It was embarrasing. Really embarrasing. I felt as if they didn't believe me, actually I knew they didn't, but they didn't say anything, just in case I actually was telling the truth. My mom hadn't acted this bad since the night my dad left us. It was a dark night,

_It was when I was 6 and my sister still lived with us, before she went to collage. She felt bad for leaving me with mom, but I understood that she needed to go and that she wanted to bring me with her. But that night she had come home from her job at Wal Mart. My parents had been at it for the past couple of weeks and as my sister walked in the door they went from being a little bit happy to nervous. They called me from my room and told us to sit down. As we did my parents sat down across from us. As they sat down the look along my sisters face worried. As did mine. My mother had no idea what so ever of what had been going on. She just sat with my father in hopes of clearing things up with eachother. My dad looked into my mothers face, holding her hands and sighing.  
"Mary, I want a divorce.." He sighed again. My mothers face saddend, as did my sister, at the time and my age I had no idea what these words ment but by the feelings around the room I could tell it wasn't good. As my father left around an hour later he was headed for the door as I grabbed his shirt., tugging on it with many questions filling up my mind.  
"Daddy.. Where are you going?" I asked with tear forming along the bridge of my cheeks.  
"Away princess."  
"I wanna go away with you." I cried.  
"I'm sorry Kimmy. Not this time baby girl. Daddy loves you, but he has to go." He sighed bending on his tip toes and hugging me tight. He patted my back and let my tears stain his new work shirt.  
"Daddy! Don't go!" I cried as he stood up tucking his phone into his coat pocket.  
"Kimmy. I have too." He said pulling his hand away from mine.  
"Daddy!" I bawled.  
"I love you Kimmy." He said closing the door. My sister just stood and watched as I sat at the door way and cried. She stood there. letting her own tears stain her face. She slowly made her way to the door way, where I was bunched in a ball.  
"C'mon Kim. Lets go to bed." She bent down, picking up my limp body. As she carried me up the steps and layed me in my bed I heared to go to my mother and mutter some harsh words.  
"This is your fault!" She blamed. "Its your fault he left us!" She cried.  
"How dare you say that to me! It is nobodys fault Marcie!"  
"It is! It's your fault. He hated you!" She yelled. And with one swift move my mother pushed her down the stair case._

As I walk up the steps to the door of Jack's house I simply wave to my neighbors and smiled with the wrap along my arm. They waited until Jack had opened the door and let me in with a shocked emotion on his face. I could tell he let it slide and he cracked a joke "Little late there Kim." he laughed.  
"Just a bit. I burned myself on my iron. Pretty bad. But all is good. Promise." I giggled sliding off my boots and hanging up my coat. I went into the other room to find all of my friends. I sat down , joining the circle. I new they were playing a intense game of truth or dare. Isn't that always the way? As I sat down Jack entered the room. He smugley smirked and then joined the circle with me. As we all clapped our hands in agreement to the game and the limits we decided that Jerry would dare Jack. I rolled my eyes and just let them do their turn. I usually ignored the dares, but this one involved me.  
"Jack I dare you to kiss Kim."  
"Um, JERRY! I have a boyfriend. That I am very much in love with thank you very much."  
"Oh, C'mon Kim. You think that you're going to fall in looove with me instead." Jack smugly said. I sighed at the way Jack had total cockyness. It made me extreamly mad, but it was kinda hot on him. WHAT THE HELL KIM YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND. I snapped myself out of it.  
"Fine." I smiled, grabbing Jack's shirt and furiously pulling him to my lips for a good 2 seconds. When I pushed him away he seemed in total shock.

10 minutes later.

"Kim, truth or dare." Jack demanded.  
"Truth." I smiled.  
"How did you really burn yourself?" He asked. This question filled my body with heat.  
"I told you, I'm a clutz." I laughed. Jack gave me a serious face and oviously didn't believe me.  
"Really Kim?"  
"Fine. My mom." I sighed not looking at anyone.  
"Wh-What?" Studdered Jack.  
"It was my mom. She burned me. Happy?" I seemed emotionless. Not sad, not happy. Just normal, straight faced.  
"W-We didn't know. Grace studdered as Jack did.  
"Neither did I." Said an unfamilier voice. I turn around, just to be shocked.  
"Drew?" I asked

* * *

Drew

* * *

As I walk into Jack's house I hear questions being asked. Sweet. Truth or dare. As Jack spoke saying Kim's name I lit up. I wasn't going to ruin it, not yet. Because if I was there Kim wouldn't answer honestly or do any funny dare. As she answered Truth I smiled to myself.  
"How did you really burn yourself?" Burn? My Kim burned herself. As she answered I calmed. It was an accident. not that big of a deal. But when Jack asked her if she was being honest, I fround. Kim? Lie to her bestfriend? Then when she answered that it was her mom, I felt the need to step in, I just needed the right moment to come up, and when it did I jumped in almost right away.  
"Drew?" She asked, letting tears that broke my heart form. As she got up and walked to me, I opened my arms to hug her. As she walked into me she broke into harder tears. I wanted to cry myself. Everyone just looked at us, even Jack just stood there. I could see a plan forming in his head. A good plan. But, I couldn't go along with it. Nothing at all. I needed to be there for Kim, and not caught up in some dumb plan her bestfriend came up with. Even though I knew Jack loved her, I would love her till the day I died. No matter what.

* * *

END

* * *

**Sorry this wasn't very kick-y I couldn't think of much. But i still hoped you liked it :)**


	8. Hurt

Hurt

* * *

I walked into the school doors with my high heels and jeans. Clicking the ground. I walked up to Jack, smiling. I tap his shoulder shamelessly. He turned around and smiled big.  
"Kim!" He called and hugged me tightly. As we pulled away my bangles clanged against each other and my tank top flowed against my body. My heels clanged the floor and my pearls shone in the light. "You're back." I smugly smiled, shrugging. I clapped my hands to my thighs and laughed.  
"I'm back! Hahaha, my dad said that it'd be a good idea to just come back for a little while, you know. See my mom and stuff." I my smiled faded as I talked about my mom. Jack saw this and quickly changed the subject.  
"So, how's your dad anyway? I haven't seen him in a while."  
"He's uhh, he's good. Yeah. I mean, he's over the whole thing and so am I" I shrugged and then clapped my hands together setting them down by my legs. Jack nodded then smiled.  
"Well, the guys will be so happy to see you. It's great to see you again." He smiled then friendly hugged me.  
"It's good to be back." I smiled and followed him through the unfamiliar halls of the new high school, due to the old one burning down the year I left for LA with my dad. We walked down the halls laughing and taking in all the words we could together, catching up on so much lost time. When Jack and I walked into the slightly hollowed gym many gasping faces came abroad. They then changed to smiles and happiness.  
"Kim!" They all said in unison. A couple of girls were in the room, unusual girls. Jerry had a arm around one and so did Eddie. They introduce me to them.. The sweet girl that Jerry had an arm around was named Sarah and The girly girl that Eddie was sporting, her name was Stephanie. As I shook their hands another girl walked in, but she wasn't like the other girls. She was a S-L-U-T SLUT. I swore that her skirt was so short you could see the back of her thong. I sighed in disgust. Then she peeked her head behind Jack and gave him a kiss on the lips. I stood there awkwardly until they pulled away.  
"Oh, Kim.. This is my girlfriend, Chloe." He spoke. I just licked my lips and shook my head.  
"I uhh, gotta go."I walked out of the gym as fast, but slowly as I could to make my walking look half normal. With Jack calling my name from the gym, I left and walked back home. As I entered through the big doors to my house my dad greeted me by surprise. I quickly wiped my eyes of all tears.

"Hey dad. I'm going to just go up and finish unpacking, OK?" I flashed a fake smile and went up to my new room. I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling. A few minutes later my dad called me 'Kim! I'm going out for a bit! Love you!' He called and then left. I heard the door shut and then a smiled stretched upon my face. I plugged in my iPod to my doc and then turned the volume all the way up to 30. I then started to let myself feel free and just let go. I started dancing and just being the pre-teen Kim. I tripped on my own feet and landed with a thud. I rolled on my back and started to laugh so hard I couldn't breath. When I half-way caught my breath there was a knock at the door. I skipped over and opened it with a hop to my step. When I opened it my smile grew bigger.  
"Hey! Jerry,Eddie, Milton!" I laughed. My face was pink and my breath was making me breath heavy.  
"So this is where you live now?" Jerry said as he walked in, gazing around the room.  
"Yeah, my dad got a good deal, I guess." I explained sliding on the floor with my hot pink, polka-dotted socks. I slid onto the couch, along with all the guys. I clicked on the TV with the remote and tucked my feet under my butt. Me and the guys started talking about what I missed when I went off to LA with my dad. As my phone buzzed I clicked it on and Jacks name came up. I sighed but hit the button to open it.

_'Kim, hey. r u okayy? :/' _he sent. I sighed once more and then slid open the key board and started typing away.  
_'Yeahh, totally. Sorry I ran out & all but i had 2 go. Can't talk thoo. Bye.' _I sent, lying. I had a feeling he might have even known that, but when he texted back I didn't have that feeling anymore.  
_"ohh, okayy. byee, I'll text ya later."  
"Yea, whatevess." _I replied one last time and then threw my phone to the couch casually. I entered the conversation again.

"I'm just saying that if you wanted to ever get into the meatball business let me know." Jerry told Eddie. Eddie rolled his eyes and looked towards me.  
"You doing OK Kim?" He asked sympathetically.  
"Huh, yeah totally. Never better." I lied. I had a feeling that they knew exactly why I was. I knew that if I spilled my guts to them they would tell Jack, and Jack would be all on me about trying to 'fix' me , or make me happier, and they probably knew why I was lying to them. exactly what I just told you.  
"You sure?" Jerry asked me once more.  
"I promise. I'm just tired. I have a lot of work to do with my room. I did a lot of it today." I explained. I wasn't exactly lying to them, I actually _was_ tired and I really did do a ton of work on my room. But it was mostly just Jack.  
"Do you want us to go then, we can come back tomorrow." Milton asked. He was always so thoughtful. I smiled at how thoughtful he always was. I nodded my head.  
"You wouldn't mind, would you?" I asked.  
"Not all. See ya tomorrow Kim." Eddie smiled and lead all the guys to the front door. I followed and smiled. When they left I waved at them as thy got into their cars and I silently closed the door. I sighed to myself and walked slumply to my room. When I made it up, I slid onto my bed and slowly passed out.

I woke up to a loud pounding at my bedroom door. It startled me, forcing myself to jump and fall to my bedroom floor. I landed with a hard thud and a squeal. I started to giggle and finally made out the words 'Come in' I was rolled up on the floor in my floral blanket, laughing. My laughing came to a dead silence when I saw who stepped into my room. Jack.  
"Ja-Jack? What are you doing here?" I studdered.  
"What do you think? My best friend just came back from living in LA for 3 years. I wanted to hear some gossip." He laughed. I knew he was kidding but he just wanted to talk to me about what could be going on.  
"Haha. Very funny Jack. Listen, I just am really tired," I explained. "So, could you just-"  
"I'm not falling for that 'I'm tired' crap, Kim. I know you don't want to talk to me... and I think I know why." He trailed off with his words.  
"N-no you don't." I studdered in hopes that he would change the path he was going down. He nodded his head and sat down next to me. I sighed and played with the blanket, twirling it around with my finger, avoiding his gaze.  
"Kim, Look up.. I know why you don't want to see my face, or talk to anyone."  
"No you don't"  
"Can I at least tell you my theory.. Please?" He begged me.  
"Yeah.. Ok. Fine. What is it?" I sighed once more and cringed.  
"I think that you're upset because I have a new girlfriend, and you wish that it was you." Jack continued on with what he was getting too. "Look" he said grabbing my hands "I wish it was you too." I looked up from my feet, deeply seeing into his eyes.  
"Really?" I said having my vision blurred by tears of joy.  
"Yeah." He said leaning in and kissing me. His hands cupped my face. When he pulled away his eyes searched my eyes. "But, I can't be with you." He said getting up leaving me in sorrow. I scoffed and let the tears cover my face. Jack kissed me, then told me he couldn't be with me?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! I screamed to myself... I thought he loved me.


	9. Hurt part two

KIM

I still couldn't get over what Jack had done to me. Along with my first REAL day at school I was excited to get back at him. So I picked out my outfit a couple of days in advance. I had on Hollister jeans, a see through Hollister shirt with a bandeau and boots with a high heel. I had my hair curled and big neon pink hoops. I had my couch purse and a pair of pink sunglasses to match with my earrings. As I walked in the school smiling I caught some boys staring at me as I passed. I smiled, along with a wink and a smirk. I turned back toward the front of me and walked right over to Jack and the guys. I smiled at them.  
"Hey guys. So, I'm having a party tonight if you wanna come, my dads gonna be out for the night and he said I could have one, so ya in?" I smiled.  
"Sure! Nothing like a welcome back Kim party." Milton smiled with excitement.  
"Awesome, see ya there guys. Bye! Later.. Jack." I scoffed when I said Jacks name, making it obvious that I was mad at him. As I strutted away I could feel there eyes on me, even though they seemed to have their thoughts together, I could tell they were confused on my sudden change in wardrobe and setting. I just smiled to myself and kept walking until I ran into Brad Wolfe.  
"Oh, hey Brad! Party at my place, be there and spread the word!" I smiled and gave him a quick hug, and walking passed him, realizing I had no clue where I was going. "Oh! Brad! Wait up!" I said half running up to him  
"Yeah." He said turning around and smiling at me.  
"Um, yeah the thing is, I don't know where I'm going." I explained to him. She laughed at me and sighed.  
"Where are you headed."  
"Ahh, Drama 11." I explained to him, pulling out my list of classes out of my binder.  
"Oh, I'm headed there too! We can walk together." He smiled at me, "C'mon." He said putting an arm around me. I smiled to myself and made my way to Mr. Connors drama class with his thick, masculine arms. On the way there I spotted Jack walking on to his own class when he looked at me and Brad. I smugly smirked at him and flashed him a hurtful smile. I could see the heartache in his eyes. When we arrived to the classroom, the teacher smiled a welcoming smile and spoke.  
"Everyone, this is.." He looked at me for my name.  
"Kim- Kim Crawford." I smiled.  
"Well, you heard her, take a seat Kim, you can sit next to Brad, considering you guys seem to know each other already."  
"Yeah well, I went to Seaford Middle until I moved away." I explained, not like I felt like anyone even gave a shit.  
"Well then, Welcome back." He smiled and nodded at me. I walked back to my seat and smiled and gave a slight giggle towards Brad. As the class finished I picked up my bag off of the chair I had it lying on and walked out of the class with Brad, getting a text from Jack

_hey kim, could we meet up? My locker?  
why.  
i wanna talk,  
soo, you dont want to meet up, hook up then dump me on my ass?  
_I sent, when I read it to myself I could hear my tone of anger, and I know he could too, I didn't have to see his face when he read it. I knew him and he knew me, when we read the texts from each other, we knew how the person was saying it and what tone they had.  
_i'm sorry. please talk to me,  
talk? thats it, right?  
i just wanna talk, that it. I promise.  
fine, TALK thats all. Be there in 1.  
_I clicked my phone so it locked and walked to his locker. When I got there I crossed my arms across my chest and sighed and made it clear to him I didn't have time for his whimpering apologies.

"What."  
"Kim. Listen, I am so sorry for being such a dick to you" He said.  
"I don't have time for your bullshit 'I'm sorry's' So, cut you crap." I spat at him.  
"Don't be like that! I really am sorry! Please, forgive me."  
"No,"  
"Wh-what? why!?"  
"Just because you said sorry, it doesn't make me forgive right away. I hate you Jack Brewer." I said walking away from him and made my way to my new locker. I felt a tear form inside my eye socket. I sucked up my breath inside of me and when I breathed out it was skippy and not full. As I blinked the one tear I couldn't hold in fell down my left cheek. As that one fell, more followed. I had blown my chance to become more than just Jack's best friend, I could have been his girlfriend. As I opened my locker I put my binder in, Jerry walked up to me.  
"Hey Ki-" He stopped in his words. "You OK?"  
"No! I-it's Jack! I think I love him Jer' but he's just gonna hurt me." I said walking closer to his body. He stuck out his arms and I walked into them, crying. He rubbed my back and 'shh'ed me. Tonight's party might be a disaster, I was going to need some 'Party Favors' (Get my drift ;)_)

* * *

I poured a few bottles of vodka into a glass party bowl, along with some pop to make my father think that's all we were drinking. I tried to mask the strong smell of hard liquor by spraying some of my perfume around the house and the bowl. My dad made his way down the staircase along with his briefcase and his brand new suit. He gave me a smile and I smiled back.  
"I'm leaving now kiddo."  
"Ok,"  
"Have fun tonight!" He smiled.  
"I will! Love you!"  
"Are you trying to get me out the door." He laughed  
"Maybe.." I laughed along with him, when really I kind of was trying to get him out of the house before he smelled through the perfume and started to smell the vodka.  
"Alright, well I have to go now anyway, see you tomorrow morning" He gave me a hug and a quick kiss before he was out the door. I followed him, closing the door behind him trying to make him move quicker. After I heard the car leave I called up the girls and made them come over to get drunk before people started to come. When I was the only one out of all of my friends getting loaded, they were only taking little shots, when the first guests came I stumbled to my feet and opened the door. It was Jerry, Jack, Milton and Eddie.  
"Hey! You guys are here!" I stumbled to a group hug.  
"Kim.. Are you, drunk?" Jack asked me looking into my eyes. Grace and Andrea shook their heads yes.  
"What! Do NOT listen to them, I am totally not drunk." I slurred loudly.  
"Ok, Kim. You need to just go lay down." Jack demanded.  
"You don't have the right! You don't have the right to tell me what to do." I explained while Jerry, Milton and Eddie sat down by Grace and Andrea. "You broke my heart Jack." I cried. "You-" I stopped mid tracks in my words. I covered my mouth feeling the vomit come up my throat. I went to the potted plant that was by the door way, and threw up, making me start to cry harder.

* * *

-Jack-

* * *

Kim threw up by the plant that had welcomed us. After she threw up I could here her tears fall harder down her cheeks. "I threw up on my shoes!" she cried. I took her away from the plant and walked her on up to her room. I limply sat her down on her queen bed, and she just sat down with her tear stained cheeks.  
"Can I see your shoes?" I asked her laughing.  
"Are you going to fix them?" She replied with glassy eyes of hope.  
"I'll try.." I said slipping them off her feet and bringing them to her bathroom, where I sat them in the sink.  
"You know, Jack. Y-you are the nicest person I've ever met!" Kim stuttered and slurred at the same time.  
"Um, thanks.. I think you should lay down now though." I went to grab her legs to swing her onto her bed, but she refused to be put there.  
"No! Don't touch me! Y-ou you broke my heart into a million billion pieces a- and that hurt me!" She spoke, with a bigger slur. Half way through her sentience she started to get sleepy and passed out on the bed. When she finally was into a deep enough sleep for me to move her into a comfortable spot I covered her up in her blankets and closed the door. When I walked out of the room I hit my head on the wall and sighed. '_You broke my heart!"_ her words filled my head._ 'that hurt me!' _I made my way down the staircase and sighed. I noticed Andrea and Grace laughing at me.  
"Sorry, we should have told you that Kim can be the emotional, truthful and bipolar drunk." Grace giggled.  
"Yeah, that would have been helpful information." I agreed as we waited for Kim's guests to arrive.

* * *

Kim

* * *

I sighed and rolled my head to the side, falling off my pillow. My head throbbed and pounded at any sudden movement and sound. I held it tight with my hand and sighed, sitting up. I was dizzy all over and could hardly keep my head up from falling to the ground. I looked around the room, on the floor. When I did the room spun and my stomach gurgled around, making me sick. I noticed Grace and Andrea curled together on the floor and were in a deep sleep. I slightly laughed to myself at the fact that Andrea was drooling on Grace. I looked to the other side of my room and saw Jerry and Eddie hugging each other. I laughed and noticed Milton on the chair in the corner. I also noticed that somebody was missing. But that thought quickly rushed from my mind when the thought of the condition of my house was in. I had 5 minutes until my dad would be home and I was 100% sure I wouldn't have made it. I ran out of my bed, making me nauseous again and making my head pound like a rock. I almost toppled over, but ended up keeping my balance. I ran to the staircase, ready to see a horrible sight, but to what I saw was not what I was ever expecting. It was.. clean?! My house was clean and didn't smell like liquor. My Jesus I was saved, for now. I slowly took my handover body and slipped into my bed. When I was back in bed I layed and stared at the ceiling until my alarm went off and I heard my dad tiptoe to his room, for a long day sleep. I sighed and felt my stomach swirl again. When everyone left my room to go and get dressed in the other rooms and bathroom, I was alone. I didn't want to get up, but the feeling in my stomach forced me up and to the bathroom. I started to throw up, when I felt someone take my hair and hold it back. I was thinking it was going to be Grace or Julie. It was Jack. When I wiped my mouth and brushed my teeth I layed back in my bed and Jack followed. As I crawled into the blackets, he stayed outside of them.  
"So, what exactly happened last night?" I sighed.  
"You didn't even get to enjoy the party. You passed out before anyone else could come. So there isn't much to tell." He laughed. "and, you threw up on your shoes."  
"Ohh man! Really?!SHIT!" I whined.  
"Its ok, I got them clean."  
"Thank you! You're a hero!" I smiled.  
"So, Kim.. You said something last night..." SHIT  
"Yeah.." I tried playing it cool.  
"You said I broke your heart.." He said avoiding my gaze.  
"Oh." I could just make out of my mouth.  
"Is that true?" He asked with eyes filled with pain and hurt.  
"Well.. I mean.. maybe" I lied. But I couldn't just yell 'YES JACK BREWER YOU BROKE MY HEART' This was so much easier being drunk.  
"Don't lie. Did I?" He asked. My eyes filled with tears, Jack held me to his chest and rubbed my back. I couldn't contain myself from the tears, they just kept coming out. "Kim.. I am really sorry! I truly am!" He spoke. I could hear the breaks in his voice, like the breaks in my heart.  
"I love you Jack Brewer."  
"I love you Kim Crawford." He said kissing my forehead and then my lips. _'I love you Kim Crawford.' _The words circled my mind, making me smile every second, it would fade but be right back again.


	10. The Boy Kim Met Online

**The boy Kim met online  
**

* * *

_Friday night. 9:30 pm._

* * *

_**crawfordxox16: how do these things work? ;z  
hater21: you have to talk dirty to me  
the_ry_guy: Its a chat room crawfordxox16 .. you chat. ;)  
crawfordxox16: well no duh. I knew that the_ry_guy  
the_ry_guy: just letting you know ;)  
DoubleD_Donna: hater21 PM me i'll talk to you ;)  
hater21: ?  
DoubleD_Donna: Private message me silly! ;)  
hater21: o_o sweet!**_

_**-hater21 has left the chat room-  
-DoubleD_Donna has left the chat room-**_

**crawfordxox16: guess its just us 2 :)**  
**the_ry_guy: yeah, I guess so :)**  
**crawfordxox16: I c that ur interests are seaford. U live there ?**  
**the_ry_guy: yeah, u?**  
**crawfordxox16: Seaford highs one and only cheer captain of Freshman year :)**  
**the_ry_guy: Kim Crawford ;o**  
**crawfordxox16: yup!**  
**the_ry_guy: it's Ryan Marcus, from homeroom! And the quarterback ;)**  
**crawfordxox16: cool! we shuld hang sum time :)**  
**the_ry_guy: Sure, but aren't u going out with Jack?**  
**crawfordxox16: no, we're just friends.**  
**the_ry_guy: perfect ;)**_  
_

* * *

the conversation went on for hours over private messaging and Facebook.

*-*Kim*-*

* * *

When I walked into school on that Tuesday I had an instant smile on my face that everyone seemed to notice. Me and Ryan had been up all night talking about our crazy homeroom teacher, Mrs. Jefferson and how all the girls wanted to wear turtlenecks around our rapist gym teacher, Mr. Wilson. It was usually me and Jack's topic's but Ryan had more to say about Mr. Wilson than Jack ever did because his sister was afraid of him too. Me and Ryan had so much more in common than me and Jack did. Ryan had a older and younger sister, Like me. Jack was an only child. Ryan didn't care about watching lame chick flicks like 'Dear John' as we did on Sunday night. But, Jack wouldn't be caught dead. I knew that everyone was going to be watching me. The way I had a skip to my hop and a hop to my step. When I went to my locker a usual voice welcomed me. It was Jack.  
"Hey Kim, why are you so happy today?" He laughed.  
"I just met the greatest guy on Friday night!"  
"I thought you didn't go to Stacy's party?"  
"I didn't I was online chatting on this cool website called 'Chat Free' and -"  
"Wait, isn't that like REALLY dangerous?" Jack asked me sounding really worried about me.  
"Well.. I mean it's not like I was going to meet up with a creepy guy named like 'sextme69' It was harmless."  
"So did you meet up with this guy?"  
"This guy, is Ryan from the football team, and he's great."  
"Kim, you talked to him what once?"  
"Actually you know how you blew me off Sunday, to hang with the guys, he came over and we watched 'Dear John' so I know a lot more about him than you think."  
"I am just sayin-"  
"Well don't. I actually like him ok? he is the only guy that will happily watch a Nicolas Sparks related movie with me, and actually listen to my rants about Mr. Wilson, and he is the only guy who EVER showed he actually cared about me and let me know that I am beautiful. He never told me to try and pretend to be an attractive girl, AND you know what? I he understands me , more than you ever even tried too" I spat, slamming my locker door in Jack's face and ran off to cheer practice where I also saw Donna Tobin, or **_DoubleD_Donna _**shall we call her. :) When I walked in the gym fell silent and everyone looked at me waiting for demands as they did every practice. I went to the stereo and plugged in my iPhone and started to play my workout music. I walked in front of the group of girls waiting for me and clapped my hands together.  
"OK ladies, it's time to stretch and do some laps. Lets start with some lunges and go from there." I yelled so everyone in the group could hear me speaking, I heard a groan or two and sighed. "If you guys wanna complain, then why the hell would you waste yours and mine time." I called out and watched everyone start their lunges towards the basketball nets and the stage. As I watched everyone. I started some stretches of my own. I bent down and touched my toes for a few seconds then sat down and touched my nose to my knee and held it for at least a minute before I felt to soft hands grip around my eyes. I sighed with a giggle and stood up as the hands went away._ Ryan. _  
"Hey." I said hugging him. _Oh and did I mention, we might have made out on Monday night. _  
"Hey beautiful. What are you up too?"  
"Running practice, you know, the usual." I smiled and got closer to him and put my hands on his chest.  
"So, look. I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. I think my parents should meet my girlfriend." He smirked.  
"_Girlfriend_?"  
"Yeah. You ok with that?"  
"Totally." I said leaning in and kissing his moist lips. When we pulled away I gave a smile. "I gotta go to run practice, bye" I jumped on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek and then pranced off to the other girls and started calling out what routine we had to start working on as Ryan went off to the field for football.

* * *

Next period was math and I had that with the man himself, Jack. But just for my luck I also had it with Ryan, so I could actually show him that me and Ryan actually do know each other and like each other. I just wanted him to know that it wasn't just some 'thing' that I usually had with guys. This was different. _He _was different. As I walked into Mrs. Little-Carters class and then clutched to my binder and then smiled as I noticed that Ryan was already settled at a table in the back, I walked over to him and sat down setting my binder down too.  
"Hey" I smiled.  
"Hey" He leaned in to kiss me-  
"Mr. Wilson! Mrs. Crawford! PDA will not be accepted in this classroom." Mrs. Little-Carters said out loud as we jumped away from each other. I then soon noticed the girl that usually sat by Ryan was in my seat next to Jack. Her name was Amber. When Mrs. L notices this she then yelled out at us to get back to our seats and we did as we were told and I sat down by Jack with a huff. We sat in silence as the teacher explained to us what page we had to work on and what we had to do. As she finished explaining to us she clapped her hands and told us to work with the person next to us as a partners activity.  
"I think 1 A is 23." I said plainly and then started doing B.  
"Kim.."  
"Do you disagree?" I asked avoiding the conversation he obviously wanted to have.  
"No, I meant to say.. Like Kim I'm really sorry for upsetting you, and bailing on you." He said.  
"B is (-120)" I said again ignoring him, he sighed and then just went along with it and starting to do his work and we shared some answers and then we were dismissed to go on our free. I got up quickly and waited outside for Ryan. As I did I noticed that him and Amber were deep in conversation. A  
"So, I'll call you tonight then?" Amber asked him, WHAT? SHE DID NOT JUST TELL MY BOYFRIEND SHE WOULD CALL HIM!  
"Yeah, sure. So we'll go see Iron Man 3 right?"  
"Yup! Bye Ryan!" She 'slutted' off with that skanky walk of hers and then I just stared at Ryan. Scoffed and walked away. As I did this he ran after me  
"Kim! You didn't want to see the damn movie! ok?"  
"What about dinner with your mom and dad? or was that some lie that you came up with to get in my pants?" I demanded to know. Everyone thought that I was just some slut that had sex with all of her boyfriends before they were even fully official. He didn't say anything to me. "Yeah, that's what I thought. We're over Ryan" I yelled with tears filling up my eyes and I ran off to shove my head in my locker.

* * *

Jack

* * *

I was on my way to history when I heard something that sounded like crying. I wasn't sure where it was coming from, or from who, but whoever it was I was close to them. When I saw a body of someone familiar with their head sticking in their locker and crying, as I walked up to the body I realized who it was.  
"Kim.. you ok?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. She turned around and wiped her eyes.  
"Uh, yeah.." She sniffed. I looked at her with eyes of despair and sighed, she knew that I was absolutely sure she had been lying to me. But she still tried to hide it.

"Kim." I said her name as i took a step closer to her. She stared at her feet to avoid my gaze.  
"Jack. I said I'm fine. And I am, really." She sniffled one more time.  
"The hell you are Kim, I know you. Now, whats wrong" I said softly. She then stopped and started to dry-heave then fell into full tears, wrapping her arms around me tightly. I didn't say anything to her until she let go of me and wiped her eyes.  
"Ryan.. He um.. he only wanted to so-called date me to..um.. to have sex with me" She sputtered out.

* * *

Kim

After I explained to Jack what had happened with me and Ryan he took no time to react to it. He instantly stormed off looking for Ryan. I wanted him to feel pain, sure. But I was pretty sure that Jack was actually ready to _kill_ him. As he looked around our school I was calling his name, begging for him to come back but he didn't stop. He just kept roaming through the halls, angrily.  
"Jack!" I yelled as he spotted Ryan and basically charged at him.  
"Hey!" He screamed at him. Jack walked up to Ryan and punched him square in the face.  
"What the hell!" Ryan yelled as an reaction. Jack then ignored him and just walked away, I couldn't believe my eyes. I didn't want too. Jack just beat up a guy.. _for me _Jack passed by me without a word to me. As he walked by I said his name in a soft whisper. But he continued to walk away.  
"Jack! C'mon wait up!" I said slowly jogging up with him. He turned around  
"What the hell was that?" I demanded.  
"What do you mean?" He asked me acting as if the punch to the face never happened.  
"Jack don't you dare play dumb."  
"he's a asshole, he had it coming to him."  
"But it's the reason you did it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You-You did it for me right?"  
"I guess a little bit yeah. Sure."  
"Well. Thank you." I said kissing his cheek and skipping off. I was hoping that this would be the start of something.. Great.


End file.
